All the Things She Said
"All the Things She Said" is also a song by Simple Minds from the album Once Upon a Time. }} "All the Things She Said", the English version of "Ya Soshla S Uma", was the first single from t.A.T.u.'s debut English album 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane. The song was a big success based on sales and airplay all over the world. It was the first single by a Russian act to hit number one in the UK Singles Chart and the Australian Singles Chart, a position it held for four weeks. The single has received Platinum and Gold certifications all over the world with physical and digital sales of over six million copies. The music was written by Sergio Galoyan with Russian lyrics by Elena Kiper and Valeriy Polienko, and English lyrics by Trevor Horn and Martin Kierszenbaum. The song was also covered by the metal band The Berzerker. The song has appeared in multiple television events: it was WWE pro wrestler Victoria's theme song from December 2002 to May 2004. Also, the song was played during the final scenes of the Birds of Prey series on the WB network, in the 2003 episode "Devil's Eyes". This theme was also featured as the opening song of the Chinese drama, Legend of the Heavenly Stones, as a Chinese language dub.The song is called Tian Shi Chuan Shuo, and the specific lyrics are different, but the tune is the same. Youtube Link The song was ranked at number 452 in Blender magazine's The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born.The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born The song was number four on Much Music's list of 50 most controversial videos. Background The song was written as t.A.T.u.'s debut English single by Ivan Shapovalov, Sergio Galoyan, Trevor Horn, Elena Kiper and Valeriy Polienko. It was released by Interscope Records and Universal Music in Europe in 2002. The band had previously released four singles in Russian: Ya Soshla S Uma, Nas Ne Dogonyat, 30 Minut, and Prostye Dvizheniya. The song was produced by Trevor Horn with Ivan Shapovalov directing the video. Composition The song has been described as "very catchy and memorable" . It opens with dreamy, trance-gated synthesizers and then shifts into a guitar-based pop rock style with Trevor Horn's trademark huge drum sound, but also lightens up to include softer R&B sounds in the middle eight.Dreamy Synthersizers Single Reviews on Blogcritics Music Reception Critical All The Things She Said had received a range from positive to mixed reviews from critics. Stephen Thomas Erlwenine from Allmusic reviewed the song and said that it has a "heavy Europop sound" and has a "gimmick suggestive name", however, he did highlight it as one of the best album tracks.http://www.allmusic.com/album/r608759 Andrew Lynch from Entertainment.ie described it as a "raunchy video and a superior synthpop song".http://entertainment.ie/album-review/Tatu---200-Km-H-in-the-Wrong-Lane/2543.htm Sputnikmusic said it was one of a "merit of a pop anthem" and also "It’s a great piece of writing slightly angsty lyrics but not enough to really get worked up about and an electro beat combined with a somewhat hypnotic rhythm make this a little sample of how good pop can be".http://www.sputnikmusic.com/review/1467/t.A.T.u.-200-km-H-In-The-Wrong-Lane/ Popmatters said that its really "ridiculous that people complain about the song like it has a problem or something" and also added that they do not care if they are "transgender, bisexual, lesbian or gay, in the end, its about people and yourself feeling safe and better together".http://www.popmatters.com/music/reviews/t/tatu-200.shtml Blogcritic said it really has a "dreamy synthezisers and has sequels of choruses". Commercial response t.A.T.u.'s first English-language single made its charts debut in October 2002 in Sweden and Finland, where it reached the number two position in a matter of weeks. After that, the single was released in November 2002 in Switzerland, where the single reached the number one position for seven consecutive weeks. By the end of the year 2002 the single was released in France, Denmark, and the U.S. The single hit the number two position in France for three weeks, topped the Danish charts for a week, and in the U.S. peaked at number 20 for two weeks. By the end of the year the song had already reached the number 33 position in Switzerland’s Year-End chart for 2002 IFPI Switzerland – Year-End Chart 2002 with only 2 months on the charts, and the position number 94 IFOP – Year-End Chart in France where the single had only spent 3 weeks on the chart. In 2003, t.A.T.u. released “All the Things She Said” in Austria and the UK where the single reached the number 44 position on import sales alone Billboard Magazine – “Robbie, Eminem Hold On Euro Charts” before its actual release date. After being released on January 27, 2003, the single went straight to number one with sales of more than 90,000 copies The Official U.K. Charts and maintain that position for 3 more consecutive weeks. This became the girls' first and only number one UK single. After spending four weeks at the top of the UK Single Charts the single received a Silver Award for sales of more than 200,000 copies in the UK alone. t.A.T.u.’s last market was Australia where the single spent two weeks at the top of the charts and reached Platinum for shipments of more than 70,000 copies in Australia. On 26 January 2003, t.A.T.u. released “All the Things She Said” in New Zealand where it entered the chart at number 49. Over 5 weeks, it rose dramatically from number 30 to number 2. After 6 weeks in the charts, it peaked at number 1 for 3 weeks. It was later certified gold for shipping over 10,000+ copies. It stayed in the charts for 20 weeks in total.http://www.rianz.org.nz/rianz/chart.asp "All the Things She Said" went on to sell more than 2 million copies around the world. It ended up as the number six best selling single of 2003 in the UK.BPI – Best Selling Singles 01-05 selling more than 336,000 Wikipedia copies and at number 16 best selling single of 2003 in France. "All the Things She Said" became one of the biggest hits of 2003 reaching number three on the European Singles of 2003 chart,Billboard Magazine – “Europe’s Top Singles of 2003’ just behind Eminem's "Lose Yourself" and The Black Eyed Peas's "Where Is the Love?." Live performances t.A.T.u. performed the song on many television shows in the United States. They first appeared on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, where the girls created a confusion, because they did not have permission to kiss each other, even though they did. They performed the single on Jimmy Kimmel Live, AOL sessions (along with Not Gonna Get Us), Mad TV, Carson Daly Show, MTV TRL and the 2003 MTV Movie Awards. They also performed the song on shows in many other countries such as CD:UK in the UK and Top of the Pops in Italy. On most of the shows the girls only lip synced because of Yulia's vocal cyst. In some of these shows, the girls were not taken seriously, and there were jokes about their "relationship". When asked if they were lesbians, they always said they only "loved each other". The girls were also criticized for not kissing on TV shows like they used to do in their concerts. t.A.T.u. said it was because the TV only wanted to show people their kiss, and not the music, their work. Track listings U.S. CD single Released September 10, 2002 # "All the Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "All the Things She Said" (Dave Audé Extension 119 Club Edit) * "All the Things She Said" (Music Video) * Behind The Scenes with Lena & Julia (Part 1) * Photos Russia CD single Released September 29, 2002 # "All The Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "Ya Soshla S Uma" # "All The Things She Said" (HarDrum Remix) # "All The Things She Said" (Music Video) Europe Maxi-CD single Released October 10, 2002 # "All the Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "Stars" # "All the Things She Said" (Dave Audé Extension 119 Club Vocal Mix) # "Ya Soshla S Uma" (Russian Version of "All the Things She Said") New Zealand CD single Released January 27, 2003 # "All the Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "Stars" # "All the Things She Said" (Dave Audé Extension 119 Club Edit) # "Ya Soshla S Uma" (Russian Version of "All The Things She Said") * "All The Things She Said" Music Video (Video Alone By Itself) Europe Cassette single # "All the Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "Stars" UK CD single Released January 27, 2003 # "All the Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "All the Things She Said" (Dave Audé Extension 119 Club Edit) # "Stars" (Album Version) * "All the Things She Said" (Video) UK Cassette single Released January 27, 2003 #All The Things She Said (Radio Version) #Stars Japan CD single Released March 5, 2003 # "All the Things She Said" (Radio Version) # "All the Things She Said" (Dave Audé Extension 119 Club Vocal Mix) # "All the Things She Said" (Mark!s Intellectual Vocal Mix) # "All the Things She Said" (Blackpulke Remix) # "All the Things She Said" (Instrumental Version) Release history Music video Being an English dub of "Ya Soshla S Uma" (I Lost My Mind), the music video for "All the Things She Said" features Yulia and Lena wearing Catholic school uniforms, singing together in the rain and snow. The two eventually kiss behind a chain fence, on the other side of which there is a crowd of onlookers. It seems like the crowd is watching these two lesbian girls who feel they are trapped within their emotions. The video ends when the girls go around the corner of the building, and off into the distance as the rain clears, revealing that the onlookers are the real captives — of ignorance. The English video is made up from footage from the Russian version, and there are fewer shots of the band singing, due to the language difference. Controversy The video caused controversy in countries where it was played. It was listed on Much Music's 50 Most Controversial Videos at number 4. In the United Kingdom, TV presenters Richard and Judy campaigned to have the video banned from TV claiming it pandered to paedophiles with the use of school uniforms and young girls kissing. Although their campaign failed, other TV shows took a negative stance to the video and the girls' kissing. In each of the four times Top of the Pops aired a live performance of the girls, the kiss was replaced with footage of the audience (sometimes kissing) instead. Charts and certifications Charts Certifications Year-end charts Decade-end charts References External links * Music Video on t.A.T.u.'s Myspace * [http://the-nepodarki.ru/goodies/view15.html 15 All The Things She Said covers] Category:2002 singles Category:2003 singles Category:LGBT-related songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:T.A.T.u. songs Category:Songs produced by Trevor Horn Category:Songs written by Trevor Horn Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Songs written by Valeriy Polienko Category:Songs written by Martin Kierszenbaum it:All the Things She Said hu:All the Things She Said ja:オール・ザ・シングス・シー・セッド pl:All the Things She Said pt:All the Things She Said ru:All the Things She Said tr:All the Things She Said